Multiple hours of video content are published every day for users to stream via different video delivery platforms. The video content can cover a variety of subjects and/or topics.
Some of the video content may not be labeled with tags. Other video content may be incorrectly labeled with one or more tags that are not sufficiently descriptive of the topics, content, subject matter of the video content.
The tags may allow search engines to find relevant videos based on user provided search criteria, specified user interests, temporal relevance, and/or contextual relevance. Video delivery platforms may also use the tags to provide customized feeds or streams of video content to keep users engaged based on known preferences of the users and/or previous viewing behavior. Accordingly, accurate tagging of video content leads to an improved user experience.